Memorias del brillante carruaje
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Little Witch Academia. Shiny Chariot cuenta su historia, que abarca desde el momento de su misteriosa desaparición, hasta los eventos dentro del anime.
1. La noche más oscura

**Fue un gusto tremendo conocer ****_Little Witch Academia_****. Las aventuras de Akko y compañía, junto con ****_Watamote_****, hicieron reencantarme con el anime, el cual el último tiempo solo veía muy contadas series. Puedo decir que ahora los veré con más regularidad.**

**Por ello, quise hacer un fic para rendir homenaje a esta gran serie, basado en Shiny Chariot. No será muy largo, pero lo dividiré en capítulos para hacer la lectura más amena. Además, para hacerlo un poco más interesante, también haré mención a otras franquicias sobre academias de magia, los cuales sentí interés de saber gracias a éste anime.**

**Por cierto, en el fic uso un concepto llamado ****_comunidad mágica_****, el cual es solo una ocurrencia mía para englobar todo lo relacionado a la magia en forma sencilla, sin jerarquías. Debe entenderse como algo similar a una cultura o una red social.**

**Ahora les doy la bienvenida y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**I- Introducción**

Por fin me siento preparada. Soy bruja, me llamo Chariot du Nord, pero en público usaba el nombre artístico de Shiny Chariot. Estuve mucho tiempo enclaustrada bajo otra identidad, en el anonimato, pero ya creo necesario contar el porqué de mi iniciativa. Es hora de contar una parte de mi historia que he mantenido oculta por mucho tiempo.

En mi época de figura pública, solía usar un traje blanco de bruja con una alargada capa roja, mi cabello rojo lo tenía corto en ese entonces y me gustaba mostrar mis ojos de iris igualmente rojos. Para el diseño, me inspiré en el usado por las Antiguas 9 Brujas, de acuerdo a las leyendas que han circulado en la comunidad mágica. En mi época de estudios, junto a quien fuese mi amiga Croix Meridies, recibimos la importante misión de liberar la magia contenida en el sello del Gran Triskellion. El sello protegía una poderosísima energía mágica que abundaba en el mundo y que fue sellado por las Antiguas 9 Brujas, en el bosque de Arcturus. Para ello, recibimos el legendario objeto mágico llamado el _Chaiohm Solais_, al que yo llamé la Vara Brillante en mis espectáculos. Se trataba de un báculo blanco con un acabado dorado en un extremo y 7 esferas incrustadas en su largo, que representaban las 7 estrellas de la Osa Polar y las 7 palabras lunares de Arcturus, que había que traducir y sentir dentro del corazón para liberar el sello. En aquel momento, fui yo la elegida por la vara, pero no deseaba serlo, porque quien más lo deseaba era Croix. Le pedí disculpas siempre por lo sucedido, pero ella solo me mostraba una cálida sonrisa y me decía que estaba orgullosa de ser yo quien tomara la responsabilidad. Más de una vez, dudaba si lo que me decía era cierto.

Cuando poseía ese objeto sagrado en mi poder, pude liberar 6 de esas palabras, con la ayuda de la bruja Woodward —Una de las legendarias 9 Brujas, quien me instruyó personalmente—, y creí que con mis espectáculos lograría descifrar la última. Para mi lamento, descubrí que la gente que me veía, aunque se deslumbraba, no creían en la magia como yo lo hago, ni siquiera manifestaban muestras de interés. Solo esperaban a que hiciera espectáculos más y más extraordinarios, lo que exigía mi poder mágico hasta el límite. Me sentía cada vez más tensa por las exigencias del público y fue tal la presión, que colapsé en medio de mi última noche de presentación he hice algo terrible. Ese colapso hizo desaparecer la Vara Brillante de mis manos, lo que me llevó a una angustiosa conclusión: aquella noche, dejé de ser la elegida para liberar la magia en el mundo.

**II- Croix**

Cuando ocurrió aquello, mi amiga Croix, quien era una chica que usaba lentes en ese entonces y tenía el cabello púrpura, quien me acompañaba en mis espectáculos como asesora, utilizó un hechizo para borrar la memoria de los asistentes. Estaba angustiada con lo que hizo, no entendí su motivo y sentí enojo. Salí del escenario lo más rápido que pude y la encaré.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Croix? —le dije con un tono de voz alto.

—¿Te refieres a los recuerdos? No podíamos arriesgarnos, Chariot. Lo que has hecho no pasará desapercibido en la comunidad mágica ni en los altos mandos de los gobiernos. Pero si la gente normal expandiese la noticia, estaríamos en el ojo del huracán. Incluso, ahora temo por una nueva cacería de brujas.

Cuando la miraba, Croix parecía emitir una sonrisa de satisfacción a momentos, es como si le hubiese gustado que perdiese mi vara para siempre.

—¿«Lo que has hecho» dices? Croix, tú me llevaste a hacer un hechizo peligroso no hace mucho y no me advertiste las consecuencias. Esperaba a que asumieras también parte de la responsabilidad.

—Recuerda que fue _tu_ idea el hacer espectáculos a la gente normal. Intentaste revelar a las brujas abiertamente y hacer tus ridículas parafernalias.

—Quería que creyeran en la magia… —Fui bajando el tono de mi voz— y en sus corazones…

—Sí, claro. Lo único que hiciste, fue que se enviciaran en verte hacer cosas visualmente deslumbrantes… ¡Como si la magia fuese meramente fuegos artificiales! ¡Lo que hacías no era más que una falta de respeto, y lo de ahora rebasó el límite!

Estaba tensa por todo y, con las palabras de Croix, fui perdiendo el control de mis emociones.

—¡Si ésa era tu forma de pensar! ¡¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces, Croix?!

—¡Obvio! El poder del Gran Triskellion no se maneja a la ligera, como tú lo hacías ver. Debía mantenerte bajo vigilancia.

Esperaba que ella me dijera «porque somos amigas». Y al no recibir esa respuesta, me sentí aún más descontrolada.

—¿Me considerabas un peligro?... ¡¿O es que aún te sientes enfurecida por ser yo la elegida por la Vara Brillante y no tú?!

Croix se mostró airada.

—¡Para empezar, se llamaba _Chaiohm Solais_ y debiste llamarla así por respeto a la historia de la magia! ¡Sabía que no eras digna de portar tal poder y ahora lo demostraste! ¡Gracias a ti, perdimos la mejor oportunidad de salvar a la comunidad mágica, tu incompetencia nos ha traído oscuridad para el futuro!

—¡CÁLLATE!

Lo que dijo me enfadó de tal forma, que sentí que mi mente se nublaba y mi cuerpo se movía solo. Volví a la razón al darme cuenta del tremendo puñetazo que le di a Croix en el rostro. Me pasmé de sobremanera al ver como mi mejor amiga caía sentada al suelo, tratando de sostenerse con los brazos tras su espalda.

»¡C-Croix! —dije, asustada— ¡L-lo siento, no quise hacerlo!

—¡MALDITA! —gritó, con su rostro arrugado por la ira.

Me di cuenta que había tomado su varita y la apuntó con rapidez hacia mí. Reaccioné y tomé la mía para defenderme de su ataque mágico. Creé un escudo para defenderme de sus ráfagas de magia.

—¡Croix, detente!

Me asusté al ver como nuestra lucha estaba dejando daños colaterales. Estábamos destruyendo la infraestructura con facilidad, las ráfagas de Croix que yo desviaba caían a todas partes. Aproveché una distracción para acercarme y tomar su mano derecha, con tal de quitarle su varita. Pero fue capaz de soltarse de mis manos y apuntarme directo al rostro. Pude crear un hechizo de defensa a tiempo, para no salir dañada del inminente ataque. Lo que no se salvó fue mi sombrero blanco, el cual quedó prácticamente consumido como el papel sobre las brasas.

Cuando íbamos a chocar nuestras varitas, vimos a un hombre observándonos. Era un empleado del personal que nos preparaba el escenario. Estaba completamente aterrado de nuestro poder. Al verlo, nos detuvimos de inmediato. Croix levantó rápidamente su mano e invocó nuevamente el hechizo de borrado de memoria, dejándolo inconsciente.

Me calmé y contemple el desastre que hicimos. Me sentí impotente, nada de lo que haría devolvería la Vara Brillante a mis manos y terminé por enemistarme con la persona que me acompañó desde mi juventud. Con la mirada ida, dejé caer mis brazos, di la media vuelta y caminé sin rumbo, sintiendo mis piernas endebles. Dejé mi guardia baja, Croix podía atacarme en cualquier momento —de hecho, quería que ella lo hiciera, quería que terminara todo de una vez. Sentí como levantó la varita y me apuntó con ira, no obstante, mostró arrepentimiento y nunca lanzó ningún hechizo. Bajó su brazo y caminó en dirección opuesta a mí, siendo aquella la última vez que la vería. Mientras yo seguía caminando, con mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, contemplé la luna llena. Fue el momento en que me sentí más destrozada emocionalmente.

Fue la noche que perdí mi camino y renuncié a todo.


	2. Nublado amanecer

**Aquí les traigo una segunda parte de mi fic sobre Shiny Chariot. Parece que será algo más largo de lo que planeé, pero no demasiado.  
Ahora a responder reviews:  
**

**MagitekKnight: Gracias por comentar. Sentí que esa parte en la vida de Chariot era perfecta para una historia, espero desarrollarla como tengo planeado y dar una buena conclusión.  
**

**Ahora, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**III- Regreso**

Luego de lo ocurrido, estuve en el anonimato durante casi 2 años. Enclaustrada en mi hogar, en un pueblo pequeño, alejada de casi todo contacto con la hechicería y con la gente en general —solo hablaba con los vecinos de aquel pueblo, gente de edad avanzada. En ese tiempo, ni deseos tuve de siquiera tocar alguno de los artículos mágicos que tenía. La varita que recibí durante mis estudios la guardé en un cajón, entre varias cosas que jamás he ocupado y que dejé como reliquias que se perdían en mi memoria. No volví a hacer nada relacionado lo que fue alguna vez mi oficio de toda la vida. Mi depresión llegó a tal extremo, que me hizo perder el amor que siempre tuve por la magia y se esfumó mi autoconfianza. Mi vida era monótona a más no poder.

Pero fue un día en que ordenaba mi casa, cuando descubrí las tarjetas de colección que hicieron de mí. Había alcanzado mucha fama entre la gente normal, viajaba muy seguido alrededor del mundo presentando mis trucos de magia. Ello hizo que se creara mucha mercancía sobre mí, siendo las tarjetas de colección las que más éxito tuvieron entre los admiradores. Me quedé un momento repasándolas, me hicieron volver al pasado, en el momento que quería hacer feliz a la gente, deslumbrarlos y hacer que creyesen en la magia y en ellos mismos. De pronto, mi corazón palpitaba de una ansiosa alegría, tenía ganas de tomar una vez más mi varita y hacer hechizos por diversión, como lo hacía en mis mejores tiempos. Si bien, intenté luchar con mi deseo, el hormigueo que sentía en mi cuerpo no se detenía. No soporté más y volví a buscar mi varita del cajón. Salí a la vista de mis vecinos y me volví a divertir repasando los hechizos mágicos que aprendí, sonriendo y asombrando a quien estuvieron cerca de mí, hasta el punto de crear un improvisado espectáculo. Pero luego de más de una hora, la carga de la varita se agotó, no pude continuar y les dije que no podría seguir por «problemas técnicos». Mis vecinos comprendieron y me felicitaron por el magno evento, a pesar de todo.

Durante mucho tiempo, las brujas hemos requerido de piedras filosofales, piedras verdes con un enorme poder mágico, para mantener nuestras varitas con su capacidad mágica al máximo. Al estar fuera de las piedras, el poder contenido en las varitas y otros objetos mágicos es temporal. Eso me pasó, pero no me preocupaba, porque conocía ciertos lugares donde habían piedras filosofales, las cuales podía visitar y recargar mi varita. Uno de esos lugares era el recinto en donde aprendí todo lo que sabía de magia, donde pasé mis mejores momentos de la juventud y conocí a quien fuese mi mejor amiga: La academia para pequeñas brujas, Luna Nova. Cuando pensé en ese lugar, me mostré mal conmigo por desperdiciar tanto tiempo lamentándome, tuve un nuevo sueño a cumplir y debía ir hacia allá para lograrlo. Fui en camino, sabiendo que, después de tanto tiempo, volví a confiar en mí misma y volví a sentir gusto por la magia.

**—****ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Ya en Luna Nova, sabía que mi presencia llamaría demasiado la atención. Croix me lo advirtió en su momento: lo que hice en mi última noche en público no pasó desapercibido para la comunidad mágica, fue un secreto a voces que intentaron no revelar al mundo normal. Ese día, vestí el uniforme que suelo usar ahora en las clases, con lentes redondos para despistar, pero mantuve mi color real de pelo rojo, más largo del que solía usar. Agaché por mucho tiempo la cabeza cuando hacían comentarios tan hirientes sobre mí.

—¡Mírenme, soy Shiny Chariot! —dijo una de las alumnas de ese entonces— ¡Y para que lo recuerden, dejaré mi marca en la luna!

—¡Una verdadera farsante! —dijo otra alumna, seguido de una carcajada.

Esos comentarios me dolieron, y más cuando sus compañeras más cercanas se rieron a carcajadas. Solo quería huir, pero debía estar firme si quería presentarme ante las maestras y la directora.

Cuando me encontré en la entrada del consejo de Luna Nova, algunas maestras me reconocieron inmediatamente, como la maestra Samantha Badcock —quien fue mi maestra de numerología, una mujer amable aunque algo distraída, de baja estatura, edad avanzada y rostro redondo—, quien sostenía a la maestra Pisces en una pecera —la maestra era un pez dorado que impartía la asignatura de filosofía.

—¿Chariot… du Nord? —dijo la maestra Badcock, algo reacia de dirigirme la palabra, luego de mi incidente.

Charlamos un momento sobre anécdotas de los últimos años, Luego, les conté a las 2 maestras sobre las razones que me trajeron a la institución y les agradecí cuando se ofrecieron a para dar aviso de mi llegada. No esperé mucho para concertar una audiencia con la directora Miranda Holbrooke, una amable mujer de cabello verde pálido. Como era de esperar, también se sorprendió de mi llegada, pero fue lo suficiente amable para recibirme sin obstáculos de por medio. De todos modos, en la audiencia también estaban presentes las maestras Badcock y Anne Finnelan. La última era una maestra muy estricta, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. A todas las recordé con mucha nostalgia, no habían cambiado nada de la vez que me gradué.

—¿Y qué te trae por acá, Chariot? —dijo la directora.

—Directora Holbrooke, vine a la academia Luna Nova para solicitarles la oportunidad de ser maestra.

La directora no mostró ninguna expresión cuando dije aquello, pero sí lo hizo la maestra Finnelan.

—¡Inaceptable! —dijo Finnelan—. Tener entre nuestro personal a la bruja que nos tiene pendiendo de un hilo es lo más inverosímil que he oído.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dije.

—¿No has leído el _Daily Prophet_(*****)? Has sido portada durante el último par de años. Tu espectáculo tuvo tanta repercusión negativa, que dejó a la academia Luna Nova en la más absoluta vergüenza. En parte, agradezco a Croix el borrar las memorias de los asistentes de ese día, la gente _muggle_(******) habría hecho incluso peor la situación.

—Y no solo eso, Chariot —dijo la maestra Badcock—: han comentado que los gobiernos de Europa discuten la posibilidad de cerrar las academias de magia, por su potencial peligro. Las academias _Hogwarts_ y _Cackle_(*******) han tratado de evitar ese destino, echándote toda la culpa.

Cuando dijeron eso, la tristeza me invadió. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a las maestra sin decir nada, haciendo lo mejor que pude para no derramar mis lágrimas en frente de ellas.

—Tampoco has imaginado que tu reputación en la comunidad está por los suelos, ¿verdad?—dijo la maestra Finnelan—. Aunque fueses maestra, ¿crees acaso que impondrás respeto entre las alumnas? ¿Crees que te tomarán con seriedad, sabiendo que quien les enseña es una de las más grandes aberraciones que la comunidad mágica ha presenciado?

En ese momento, emití un gemido que creí había sido silencioso, pero la maestra Finnelan lo escuchó:

—¿Eh?... L-lo siento, Chariot, no medí mis palabras. Lo que dije, lo emulé de una portada.

—Me alegra que se haya retractado, maestra Finnelan —interrumpió tranquilamente la directora Holbrooke—. Uno de los valores que inculcamos en nuestra academia es el respeto hacia los demás. Debemos comportarnos de buena forma ante nuestros colegas de magia, a la gente normal y a las criaturas mágicas que conviven con nosotros.

La maestra Finnelan se mostró levemente estupefacta por las palabras de la directora y me evitó la mirada un momento, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Te advertí, Chariot —dijo la maestra Badcock, sin intención de atacarme, pero no lo supe entonces—. Te dije que hacer esos espectáculos tan aparatosos daría una visión equivocada sobre la magia. Y ahora corremos peligro de que la comunidad mágica desaparezca.

—Pero maestra Badcock —dije para defenderme—, la magia ha disminuido con el paso de los siglos. Somos cada vez más dependientes de las piedras filosofales y nuestra única esperanza residía en la búsqueda de las 7 palabras que sellan el poder mágico del mundo.

—Pero el _Chaiohm Solais_ se desvaneció de tus manos —dijo la maestra Finnelan—, y con ello, toda esperanza de revitalizar el poder mágico.

La miré e inmediatamente miré al suelo por la vergüenza. No lo noté entonces, pero la directora hizo una tierna sonrisa y dijo:

—Chariot du Nord, en su tiempo, repudiamos el momento en que entraste junto con Croix al bosque de Arcturus, una norma estrictamente prohibida por nuestra institución. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron con el _Chaiohm Solais_ en sus manos, me sentía alegre como si fuese una niña otra vez. Tuve esperanza en ti, porque no había existido antes un elegido para liberar la magia del Gran Triskellion. Por ello fueron perdonadas y las dejamos continuar en Luna Nova.

Ante esas palabras, volví a mirar de frente, con una leve sonrisa.

»Con cada frase lunar que descubrías en tu corazón, más alegría sentía. Me maravillé al saber lo cerca que estuviste de liberar el sello de las Antiguas 9 Brujas y me desilusioné al saber que la vara desapareció. Pero me diste unos buenos momentos de alegría y esperanza. Por ello te haré una pregunta…

Miré expectante a la directora.

»¿Qué materia deseas impartir dentro de la academia?

No oculté mi alegría al saber la decisión de la directora. La maestra Finnelan se mostró muy molesta y la maestra Badcock no sabía qué pensar.

—¡Pero directora! —protestó la primera— ¿No ha pensado lo que dirán los medios de magia? Seremos el centro de la polémica de las academias de Europa. Nos aborrecerán al saber que Shiny Chariot educa en Luna Nova.

Durante la audiencia, sabía que mi presencia sería mal vista. Por ello, pensé mucho en una idea para no dañar a nadie y se la propuse a las maestras.

—No tienen por qué contratar a Shiny Chariot…

Todas miraron sin entenderme.

—¿A qué te refieres, Chariot? —preguntó la maestra Badcock.

Tomé un papel que llevé en mi bolsillo y un bolígrafo. Escribí un nombre que tuve en mente y se lo pasé a la directora. Esta lo miró detenidamente y se lo mostró a las demás maestras.

—¿Con que así deseas ser llamada? —dijo la directora.

—Si esa es la mejor forma de estar acá… Si lo desean, también podría cambiar el color de mi cabello para pasar desapercibida.

—Te preguntaría por qué deseas tanto estar en la academia —dijo la maestra Finnelan, abierta a aceptar mi idea—, pero creo saber exactamente tu razón.

Me reveló una sonrisa.

—No tengo razones para oponerme —dijo la directora—. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

—Yo tampoco lo haré —dijo Finnelan—, siempre y cuando, cumpla al pie de la letra las normas de Luna Nova. Debe ser muy estricta consigo y respetar los métodos de convivencia y educación de nuestra prestigiosa academia.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy —dijo Badcock— por tenerte de vuelta, aunque me duela no llamarte por tu nombre. Si fuese por mí, te diría que te mantuvieses fuera del ojo público, para no sentir la presión de la comunidad. Pero en tus ojos veo un furor por cumplir tu anhelado deseo y sé que no podría convencerte de lo contrario. Por favor, si te sientes presionada, pide un descanso. ¿Lo prometes?

Asentí con una sonrisa.

—No hay más que decir. Por la contribución que has hecho en el pasado y por el respeto que tenemos hacia ti por haber sido instruida por la mismísima bruja Woodward, te damos la bienvenida a Luna nova, maestra Úrsula Callistis.

Una vez terminada la audiencia, la directora Holbrooke me pidió acompañarla personalmente a su oficina.

—Me dio alegría que las maestras Finnelan y Badcock supiesen de tus verdaderas razones, Chariot… quiero decir, Úrsula.

—Lo sé, directora. Mi deseo es tener la oportunidad de que una nueva elegida obtenga la Vara Brillante. Y si no es aquí en Luna Nova, ir hacia el lugar en donde se encuentre esa persona.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Si no lo logras en vida?

—Bueno… espero escribir mis experiencias en un libro, el cual espero puedan conservar en la biblioteca, para que algún día el elegido o elegida lo use de guía y logre lo que yo no pude. Pero lo que más deseo es instruir personalmente a esa persona.

—Te apoyaré en lo que sea. También quisiera que la elegida fuese de la academia Luna Nova.

**IV- La prueba**

Era el fin del periodo escolar y estaba en el bosque de Arcturus. Era mi segundo año como profesora en Luna Nova y tuve una misión riesgosa: en mi búsqueda de la elegida, solicité que la alumna más destacada de cada año entrase al bosque, con el objetivo de saber si el Gran Triskellion le entregaría la Vara Brillante. Las maestras Badcock y Finnelan, así como la directora Holbrooke, estaban dudosas, pero aceptaron con la condición que las acompañase y bajo previa autorización.

El primer año, una alumna de Costa de Marfil, descendiente de chamanes _feticheur_, tuvo uno de los avances más significativos hasta entonces, de acuerdo a las palabras de mis colegas. Me interesé en ella y la llevé al bosque, le dije que era tradición llevar a una alumna escogida al lugar prohibido y enseñarle el sello del Gran Triskellion. Mientras relataba la historia de la magia, esperaba que hubiese una manifestación y volviese la vara sagrada. Pero nada ocurrió, lo que me decepcionó. Al terminar, la felicité por ser la alumna destacada de su promoción y por ello merecía conocer el lugar en donde las Antiguas 9 Brujas sellaron el poder mágico. Jamás le revelé mis verdaderas razones.

El segundo año, el cual relataré por ser el más arduo que tuve, me trajo a una alumna de México, quien había descubierto, antes de entrar, que perteneció a una antigua familia de magos mexicas, el cual había perdido sus tradiciones por la conquista española. Para recuperarla, decidió entrar a la academia y volver a transmitir los conocimientos de sus ancestros. Se llamaba Josefina Mondragón, tenía una actitud muy enérgica, era deseosa de aprender, solía enojar mucho a la maestra Finnelan por su efervescencia y, aun así, obtuvo notas muy altas. La escogimos y me permitieron llevarla.

—Así que éste es el bosque de Arcturus —dijo Josefina.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Ahora me dirá por qué estamos aquí, maestra Úrsula?

Me incomodó un poco su pregunta.

—Em… pronto lo sabrás.

Josefina se maravillaba con el ambiente del bosque, repleto de árboles y enredaderas mágicas, de color verde y repletas de espinas. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, me concentré tanto en las posibles señales de la vara, que no me percaté de lo que hacía Josefina. Llevaba su varita en la mano y la movía con impaciencia.

—Vaya que son enredaderas peculiares —dijo la alumna escogida.

—¡No lo toques con la varita! —grité.

Fue mi error no haberle advertido de guardar su varita y no dejar que tocara algo del bosque. Pero lo hizo con la enredadera y su magia despertó a un enorme monstruo planta. Era una flor gigante de color púrpura y abertura bucal a 4 partes con enormes colmillos, teniendo alargadas enredaderas como brazos, llamada mandrágora. Esa bestia estaba llevando su cabeza hacia Josefina, pero corrí a tiempo y la salve de ser devorada, cayendo ambas a un par de metros. Mientras miré con rapidez para comprobar si Josefina sufrió daños, ésta gritó:

—¡Maestra! ¡Cuidado!

Ante la advertencia, vi que las enredaderas estaban encima de nosotras, así que levanté mi varita y use un hechizo de defensa. Las enredaderas se amontonaron en el campo mágico y nos rodearon por completo, cubriendo la luz exterior. Tuve una idea para salir:

—¡Usa el hechizo _Luna Lana_!

Josefina obedeció y levantó su varita, conjuró el hechizo y deshizo las enredaderas. _Luna Lana_ se trataba de un hechizo de anulación de magia, como la mandrágora vive gracias a la energía mágica del bosque, el hechizo funcionó perfectamente. Ambas nos levantamos y vimos los vestigios de las raíces. Nos miramos y sonreímos mutuamente, pero en ese lapso, un repentino sonido de la hierba se escuchó y se reveló la cabeza de la mandrágora. Siempre me mantuve alerta de que apareciese la bestia y, afortunadamente, Josefina también.

—¡_Luna Lana_!

Su hechizo pudo deshacer al monstruo en unos segundos.

—Josefina, usa un hechizo de defensa.

—¿Qué dice, maestra? —preguntó con duda.

—Usa un hechizo y protégete.

—Pero maestra…

—¡Solo hazlo!

Sin entender, Josefina obedeció. Levantó su varita y se rodeó de un campo mágico de luz verdosa. A los segundos, enormes enredaderas surgieron del suelo y se alargaron hacia arriba unos cuantos metros. La mandrágora seguía viva, para derrotarla definitivamente, era necesario destruirla de raíz porque se regeneraría en cuestión de horas, mientras sus brazos se moverían por voluntad propia. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería…

Usé un hechizo de congelamiento, que afectó todo el alrededor, incluidas las enredaderas. Había congelado a la mandrágora casi por completo, el tiempo suficiente para mantenernos a salvo durante nuestra estadía.

—Puedes quitar el escudo —le dije a Josefina.

Ella lo hizo, miró conmovida todo lo que pasó.

—Maestra… lo que ha ocurrido…

—Lo siento. Es muy riesgoso traerte al bosque y no te informé de todas las precauciones a tomar para…

—… ¡Fue la cosa más impresionante que he hecho! ¡No creía que yo pudiese usar el _Luna Lana_ de esa forma y no imagine cuánta habilidad tenía usted, maestra Úrsula! ¡La admiro más que antes!

Solo le mostré una sonrisa de desconcierto, en un instante luchábamos por nuestras vidas y al otro, nos reíamos sin razón.

Al llegar al sello del Gran Triskellion, traté de ver algún signo de la Vara Brillante, pero al igual que antes, no ocurrió nada. Traté de ocultar mi decepción. Ella se veía contenta de ver el círculo, mientras relataba la historia de la magia.

—Dime, Josefina, ¿cuál es tu sueño, una vez te gradúes de Luna Nova?

Josefina me miró impresionada, para luego mirar hacia otro lado y emitir una sonrisa.

—¿Mi sueño?... ¡Claro! ¡Mi sueño es ser profesora de magia, como usted!

—¿Y qué te motiva a ser profesora?

—¿Qué me motiva?... Bueno… ser como usted… ¡Y también dejar en alto el nombre de mi familia!

La miré fijamente.

»¡Sí, quiero demostrar que mi casta familiar es igual de importante, que aquellas de mayor respeto en la comunidad mágica!

Pensé detenidamente, algo que reflexioné no hace mucho: su causa para ser bruja era muy noble, pero no era la indicada para obtener la Vara Brillante. La estudiante de Costa de Marfil me dio una respuesta similar. En mi juventud, lo que quería era hacer felices a las personas, quería mostrarles por qué amaba tanto la magia. Quizás esa haya sido la diferencia, pero no la había descubierto en ese entonces.

—Josefina Mondragón, de parte de Luna Nova, te felicito por haberte convertido en la alumna más destacada de tu promoción. Te traje al bosque Arcturus para conocer los secretos de la historia, con tal de depositar nuestra confianza en ti y así, puedas ser un aporte cada vez más necesario en la comunidad mágica.

Josefina se mostró muy contenta, porque no sabía que había obtenido la mejor puntuación. Se alegró tanto que no resistió abrazarme y decirme lo agradecida que estaba conmigo. También me sentí alegre de su muestra de afecto, eso me hizo olvidar por un momento, la decepción por no encontrar nuevamente la Vara Brillante.

* * *

**NOTAS**

***El ****_Daily Prophet_**** es un periódico dedicado a los asuntos de magia, mencionado en la saga de ****_Harry Potter_****.**

********_Muggle_**** es un término mencionado en ****_Harry Potter_****, el cual es una denominación a la gente que no tiene poderes mágicos y no ha tenido contacto con aquello.**

*****La academia ****_Hogwarts_**** es la institución donde ocurren los hechos de ****_Harry Potter_****. En tanto, la academia ****_Cackle_**** es en donde se desarrolla la serie ****_The Worst Witch_****.**


	3. El día más luminoso

**Por fin traigo la conclusión a la historia de Chariot, la cual me he divertido mucho escribiendo.**

**Así que, al igual que yo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**V- Apertura**

Pasaron 5 años educando como la maestra Úrsula, observando a las alumnas que ingresaban a Luna Nova, tratando de descubrir si alguna tenía las aptitudes necesarias para ser la elegida por el bosque Arcturus. Lamentablemente, ninguna reunió lo necesario, el bosque nunca mostró la señal que yo vi al momento de recibir la vara. Luego de tanto probar y por petición de la maestra Finnelan y la directora, desistí de seguir llevando a las alumnas. En el fondo, me alivió el dejar de arriesgarlas por algo que jamás les conté, ni siquiera después de volver del bosque. En tanto, investigué a posibles candidatos de otras instituciones, pero no podía comprobar si eran los indicados.

Pero no me rendí. Los años siguientes los usé para estudiar e investigar aún más sobre los inicios de la magia. Ello me motivó a sentir que mi búsqueda debía extenderse hacia un nuevo horizonte. Debía salir del círculo de la comunidad mágica para lograr mi anhelo y por ello, tuve una de las más locas ideas que haya pensado. La tuve al saber de una particular noticia en otra academia en mi investigación. Sin embargo y como era evidente, algunas maestras se opusieron:

—¿Abrir la academia Luna Nova a la gente normal? —preguntó incrédula la maestra Finnelan— ¡Eso es completamente inaudito!

Supe que la academia _Cackle_ vivió un hecho sin precedente en la comunidad mágica más actual(*****): aceptaron educar a una niña que no provenía de una familia de brujos y no tenía contacto alguno con la magia. Era una completa ignorante en nuestra materia y, aun así, aprendió con una rapidez tan excepcional, que se convirtió en una de las brujas más destacadas. Lo supe cuando publicaron en la prensa que aquella chica iría a la universidad de magia. Fue ello lo que me llevó a discutir la idea con la directora Holbrooke, quien encontró la idea interesante, ordenando una audiencia con todas las maestras de la academia para una votación.

—Creo que sería la mejor opción para la gente interesada en la magia —dije—. Imagínense que personas sin conocimiento previo inicien una vida como brujos, incluso creando nuevas castas y expandiendo nuestras tradiciones a todos los lugares del mundo.

—Hubiese sido perfecto pensar así —dijo la maestra Finnelan—. Pero cada vez hay menos aspirantes. La magia es cada vez más escasa y los hijos de las castas más antiguas prefieren un futuro más relacionado a la tecnología. Para ellos, no somos más de un conjunto de creencias anticuadas y hechicería inexistente, lo cual será una realidad en el largo plazo.

—No es por nada —dijo la maestra Nelson, una mujer que usaba un antiguo sombrero de aviador y gafas—, pero me sumo a lo dicho por la maestra Finnelan. Con la escasez de magia, ahora es mucho más difícil que antes entrenar a un _muggle _en el vuelo de escobas. El tiempo de estadía en Luna Nova es de 3 años, lo cual es insuficiente para educar a personas comunes y corrientes desde cero.

—Gracias —dijo la maestra Finnelan—. Por tanto, para tener alumnas de nivel, deben pertenecer a las familias antiguas, obligatoriamente.

Busqué la manera de contra argumentar:

—Pero maestras, tomemos el ejemplo de la academia _Cackle_. También educan durante ese tiempo y lograron que una niña, sin saber nada de magia, se volviese una hábil hechicera.

—Se trata de un caso excepcional, maestra Úrsula. Ella gozaba de condiciones especiales, porque fue capaz de ver a través de un hechizo de invisibilidad antes de entrar, algo que un _muggle_ no podría.

—Pero…

—Ya reunía capacidades para entrenarse en la magia. Existe gente así de especial, pero la estadística oficial del Ministerio de Magia(******), indica que hay una posibilidad aproximada de 1 en 50.000.000 de encontrar gente así.

—¿Y si encontramos a esa gente? O mejor, ¿Si logramos que una persona común y corriente se convierta en bruja?

La maestra Finnelan arqueó una ceja.

—Ji Ji Ji Ji —rio la maestra Lukic, una mujer anciana de cabello canoso largo y enorme nariz, que se apreciaba como una clásica bruja—. Existe una cosa en común en casi todas las castas antiguas: iniciaron con un miembro que no sabía nada de la magia.

Lo dicho por la maestra generó un revuelo en la reunión.

—Silencio, por favor —dijo la directora Holbrooke.

—¿Está de acuerdo con la maestra Úrsula? —dijo la maestra Nelson.

—La humanidad no poseía conocimientos en el inicio de los tiempos. Los fue ganando a base de aprendizaje, curiosidad, ensayo y error… Pero la historia también ha mostrado que los grupos privilegiados se esmeran en frenar esa sed de conocimiento natural del ser humano, sobre todo cuando se vuelven una amenaza a su _status quo_.

—Interesante observación —dijo la maestra Badcock—, ¿pero a qué quiere llegar?

—Ji ji ji ji… Recuerden la cacería de brujas de la Edad Media. Las pocas que sobrevivieron pudieron conservar el conocimiento que tenemos ahora y de no ser por la restauración de instituciones, como Luna Nova hace 200 años, se habría perdido. En ese entonces, nacieron muchas de las castas que subsisten actualmente. Si no se hubiese abierto el conocimiento a la gente normal,algo que les estamos negando ahora, tal vez la comunidad mágica habría acabado desde mucho antes.

El resto de las maestras se veían indecisas. Al principio de la sesión, había una preferencia casi unánime por rechazar mi petición. Pero al pasar los minutos, las opiniones se hacían más diversas.

—No perdemos nada con probar —dijo la maestra Pisces, en lenguaje pez—. Luna Nova es una de las pocas instituciones que no depende de los mandatos de Ministerio de Magia. Ellos son férreos opositores de la educación de gente _muggle_, pero si lo hiciésemos, lo único que recibiríamos de ellos es su rechazo, no están facultados a darnos sanciones. Además, ya hemos pasado por periodos de desprestigios y seguimos con la frente en alto, como lo ocurrido con Shiny Chariot.

Me sentí incómoda cuando la maestra me mencionó. Ella me miró e hizo un gesto de disculpa por usarme de ejemplo.

—Y aprobar la iniciativa —dijo la maestra Finnelan— hará que el prestigio recuperado se vuelva a perder. ¿Eso desea, maestra Pisces?

Sabía bien que era un riesgo que afectaría a Luna Nova. Pero estaba segura que hacía lo correcto.

—Maestra Finnelan —dije—, mi idea es una marcha blanca de 3 años, periodo para aceptar a gente normal, para descubrir la efectividad de nuestro programa de clases. Si no funciona, la iniciativa se cancela. ¿Qué dice?

La maestra se mantuvo callada un instante luego llevó su mano al mentón, se mostró abierta a mi idea:

—Si es aplicada de esa forma, podría aceptar, aunque seguiremos lidiando con la pérdida de prestigio…

Algunas de las maestras se alborotaron con el cambio de decisión.

»... De acuerdo, maestra Úrsula, la apoyaré con una sola condición: que cada año traiga solo una alumna _muggle_, nada más.

—¿Una? —pregunté con desacuerdo— ¿Por qué solo una?

—Ya lo dijo la maestra Nelson, entrenar a un _muggle_ requiere de un enorme esfuerzo. Entonces, lo mejor es tener a una alumna por año para centrarnos en ella por completo y tener mejores resultados.

No me gustaba la idea de tener solo una alumna por año. Traté de buscar un argumento para desestimar su condición, pero no lo hice a tiempo.

—No se diga más —dijo la directora Holbrooke—. La iniciativa considerará las condiciones impuestas por las maestras Callistis y Finnelan. Por favor, iniciemos la votación.

La votación estuvo reñida. Cuando pidieron levantar la mano quienes deseaban rechazar mi iniciativa, muchas manos se levantaron, lo que me llevó a la incertidumbre porque desde mi posición, no podía distinguir cuantas maestras votaban. Sin embargo, cuando levantamos la mano quienes deseaban su aprobación, levanté rápidamente la mía. Muchas manos habían levantado también.

»Por votación dividida, apenas unos votos por encima…

Un nerviosismo nació en mí.

»… La iniciativa para traer una estudiante con nula capacidad mágica a Luna Nova, queda…

Mi nerviosismo se hizo notorio en mi rostro.

»…Aprobada.

Al escuchar la decisión final, mi alegría brotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pude contener mi ánimo.

—¡SI! —grité, saltando y levantando mis brazos arriba. Las demás maestras me miraron con desconcierto—. Em… lo-lo siento.

—Por tanto —continuó la directora—, publicaremos a la prensa normal nuestra iniciativa de admitir a una alumna para el próximo año. Veremos las cartas que recibamos de las interesadas y enviaremos un examen. Por último…

Miró de lado a lado…

»… Por favor, dejemos de usar la palabra _muggle_ o algún otro término determinado por el Ministerio de Magia. Como dijo la maestra Pisces, no dependemos de ellos y no es necesario aplicar sus metodologías. ¿Está bien?

La maestra Finnelan, así como las maestras Nelson y Pisces, miraron a la directora con rapidez y luego asintieron sin mencionar una palabra.

**VI- Recuerdo**

Meses después de la reunión, tuve un maravilloso recuerdo de la juventud. Recordé un momento que tuve a finales de mi primer año de estudiante en Luna Nova. Estuve practicando un hechizo de reparación de objetos dentro de una sala —en particular, un gramófono, que es un tocadiscos muy antiguo y con una palanca que estiraba una cuerda para hacerla girar por cierta cantidad de tiempo—, el cual sería uno de mis exámenes de aprobación. Ese era un hechizo que me costó mucho dominar, pero estaba empeñada en lograrlo. Fue ahí que me acompañó mi gran amiga, Croix. Le pedí que me ayudara y accedió, tenía habilidades muy avanzadas en la magia y dominaba hechizos que a mí me costaba aprender. Pero en el fondo, sabía que quería acompañarme mientras practicaba y, por su timidez, le daba miedo decirme. Así que yo la invite, sabiendo también que sería un beneficio para mí.

—¡Qué difícil! —dije—. ¿Cómo es que puedes invocar el hechizo tan bien?

—Constancia y trabajo duro —me dijo Croix—. Si tuvieses paciencia, me superarías fácilmente.

La miré con cierta tristeza. Ella seguía afectada por no ser la elegida por la Vara Brillante.

—Croix… por favor, no digas eso. Siempre has sido mejor que yo, eres la mejor alumna de la academia.

—Pero tú eres la que posee el talento natural, además de ser la portadora del _Chaiohm Solais_, al que tú insistes en llamar «Vara Brillante». ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?

—Lo encuentro divertido. No entiendo por qué la magia debe seguir tradiciones arcaicas, si se abriese a toda la gente, podría tener una mejor percepción y dejarían de condenarla como un arte impuro.

—Si tú lo dices… Oye, ¿qué aprendiste hoy en tu entrenamiento con la bruja Woodward?

Croix siempre tuvo el deseo de conocer a una de las Antiguas 9 Brujas en persona. Más de una vez le pedí a mi maestra que se presentase ante ella, al menos como algún vestigio que la identificase. Pero ella jamás accedió, me dijo que solo se presentaría ante brujas dignas de aprender los secretos del Gran Triskellion. No tuve otra que decirle lo que ella dijo, suavizando sus palabras, pero Croix se mostró triste de todas formas. No obstante, no me contenía al contarle todo lo que ella me enseñaba, todo secreto que aprendía, se lo enseñaba.

—Esta vez, no hice mucho. Solo charlé con ella, le pregunté si había forma de cambiar nuestro destino.

Croix me miró fijamente.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber algo así?

—¡Por nada! Solo curiosidad.

No sé si se habría dado cuenta, pero mi pregunta fue para ayudar a Croix y convertirla a ella en la salvadora de la magia en el mundo. Quería que tomara el crédito que yo no quería tener, pero que recibí por fuerzas superiores a mí… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue mi deseo de renunciar a mi responsabilidad, una de las causas de haber perdido la Vara Brillante esa fatídica noche.

—De acuerdo, Chariot. ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Ella me dijo algo extraño, que aún trato de entender: «Por más piedras que coloques a mitad del caudal, nunca dejará de fluir y se rebasará. Coloca las piedras necesarias y haz que fluya hacia donde tú desees».

Croix hizo una inflexión y luego dijo:

—¿Sabes, Chariot? lo que te dijo Woodward está muy relacionado al destino. Usa una analogía de un caudal de agua para representarlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro. Tú le mencionaste lo de cambiar el destino. Lo que podría decir es que no podemos hacerlo… o mejor dicho, perderíamos tiempo y energía haciendo el cambio a la fuerza.

—¿Tiempo y energía?

Lo que decía Croix tenía sentido. Me maravillé como descifraba el significado con facilidad, mientras yo seguía pensando sin entender del todo. Por eso la admiraba tanto entonces.

—Es lo que creo. La posible solución es que prepares el camino para que el destino cumpla tu anhelo. Lo de «poner las piedras necesarias» podría referir a que debes dar los pasos correctos… o preparar escenarios, condiciones, para que lo que desees se cumpla en una forma armoniosa en el tiempo. No forzar el cambio, sino conducirlo gradualmente.

—¡Guau! ¡Gracias, Croix, eres mi mejor amiga! Cuando vaya con la maestra Woodward, le diré que tú me ayudaste.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Ambas sonreímos.

—Te lo doy por hecho. Ahora que mencionaste lo de escenarios, cuando me gradúe, haré espectáculos de magia a la gente normal, para que sepan lo maravillosa que es ser una bruja.

—¿Espectáculos? ¿A la gente normal? No te creo. Tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Lo verás. Haré cosas tan impresionantes como ésta…

Al decir eso, esperaba que mi hechizo de reparación siguiese sin surtir efecto y así hacer reir a Croix.

Pero mis ansias eran tantas, que provoqué que mi varita produjese un mayor flujo de magia del esperado y crease una enorme explosión en la sala. Rompimos muchas de las cosas ahí, además de que quedamos cubiertas de polvo carbonizado, para qué hablar del gramófono. Ambas miramos preocupadas nuestro alrededor.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, Chariot?!

—¡No quise hacerlo, de veras que no!

En eso vimos en la puerta a la maestra Badcock, quien nos miraba con desconcierto. Por su amabilidad, nos sentimos relajadas porque ella no solía castigar tan severamente a las alumnas. Craso error…

—¡Ma-Maestra! —dije— ¡Por favor, fue sin querer!

—Por mí, no habría problema —dijo la maestra Badcock—, pero…

Con sus ojos, miró a la izquierda. En esa dirección, apareció la maestra Finnelan, con una mirada fulminante. Ambas nos asustamos, mientras ella dijo con frialdad:

—Croix, Chariot… vengan conmigo, ahora.

Ambas pusimos una sonrisa forzada, la maestra Finnelan nos tomó del antebrazo y nos llevó con la directora, ante la mirada de espasmo de la maestra Badcock.

—¡Fue un error, lo siento! —grité, sin conseguir nada.

—¡Tenga piedad de nosotras! —gritó Croix.

**VII- El día esperado**

Aquel año estaría lleno de sorpresas en Luna Nova. Para empezar, sería recibida la primera aspirante a bruja sin poder de la academia, la cual provenía de Japón y solía mencionar que su sueño era ser como Shiny Chariot —créanme, me sentí alagada que alguien tan joven supiese de mis eventos y que sintiese admiración por mí. Además, esperaban a una de las alumnas más prodigiosas de la actualidad, quienes incluso catalogaban como la posible salvadora de la comunidad mágica. La maestra Finnelan era una de las personas que pensaba así. En el día de la graduación me la encontré en el pasillo, con una inusual sonrisa.

—La veo muy contenta hoy, maestra Finnelan —le dije.

—No es para menos, maestra Úrsula. Este año, ingresará a Luna Nova una de las brujas con mayor potencial que se tenga registro.

—Se refiere a Diana Cavendish, ¿verdad? Han mencionado mucho ese nombre en el consejo de maestras.

—Por supuesto. Diana derrocha talento por donde se le mire. Desde niña, no ha hecho más que entrenar las artes mágicas. Además, es descendiente de una de las familias de brujas más prominentes del mundo.

—Vaya, maestra. Nunca la he visto más entusiasmada con una alumna como ahora.

—Debería sentirse igual que yo, maestra Úrsula. He practicado las artes de predicción, las señales me indican que, en la ceremonia de presentación, la elegida que tanto ha buscado hará acto de presencia.

Quedé pensativa, creí que la maestra Finnelan se había olvidado de mi meta en Luna Nova. Aunque ella imaginaba que Diana sería la poseedora de la Vara Brillante, nunca pensé que su premonición se haría realidad… Eso sí, en su mente no estaba la idea de que la elegida no sería quien creía.

Horas antes de iniciar la ceremonia, estuve preparándome y me puse a estudiar unos libros para pasar el tiempo. En ese momento, Alcor, un ave blanca que poseo como mi familiar(*******), emitió unos canturreos inusuales.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Alcor? —le dije.

Recordé que Alcor tenía la capacidad de sentir anomalías a lo lejos. Así que invoqué mi mapa astronómico y descubrí que había presencias en el bosque Arcturus.

»¡No puede ser!

Imaginé lo peor y fui en mi escoba directamente allá, a rescatar a quienes se perdieron allí.

Me dio algo de nostalgia volver a ese riesgoso bosque. Habían pasado años desde mi última vez allá, cuando entraba con las alumnas que consideraba aptas para portar la Vara Brillante. Pero lo que encontré fue un tremendo embrollo: vi a un enorme _cockatrice_ —una criatura voladora, que parece un gallo y que expende, de su boca, un aliento que puede petrificar todo lo que entre en contacto— persiguiendo a alguien. Me acerqué lo más que pude sin arriesgarme, para descubrir a 3 chicas en una escoba: Una chica rubia con lentes; otra de cabello púrpura y aspecto tétrico, como las brujas de antaño; y una chica de cabello marrón. Supuse que tuvieron problemas durante su viaje en el _leyline_ — una red de magia que permite transportar a los brujos con escobas a distintos lugares en el mundo— y cayeron al bosque por accidente. Era posible la ocurrencia de salidas imprevistas del _leyline_ —como por ejemplo, llevar sal u alimentos salados, lo cual provoca perturbaciones. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba como maestra, era la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

No sabía si sentirme afortunada o estremecida, pero en una de ellas lo vi finalmente: mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, al saber que la chica de cabello marrón tuviese, en sus manos, la Vara Brillante. Esperé años por ese momento, pero corría peligro de ser atrapada por el monstruo, junto a sus amigas.

Traté de llegar para enfrentar al _cockatrice_, pero éste derribó a las chicas de su escoba y no tuve más opción que descender y acercarme lo más que pude. Me era imposible salvar a las 3 chicas en tan poco tiempo, así que tuve que confiar ciegamente en las capacidades de la chica de cabello marrón. Si el poder del Gran Triskellion le otorgó la Vara Brillante, entonces solo ella podría salvarse y salvar a sus amigas.

—¡Di las palabras! —le grité.

—¿Las palabras? —dijo esa chica, mientras caía, incapaz de mirarme.

—¡Recita el hechizo!

La chica vio la vara, la cual soltó tras la caída. Estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo en el aire, mientras decía, con mucha tranquilidad, unas palabras que no he olvidado hasta hoy:

—Si yo… extiendo mi mano… mi propia historia comenzará…

Recordé mis mejores momentos… esas eran las palabras que yo usaba cuando amaba la magia como una niña, una niña como ella.

»… El creer en mi corazón…

La chica sostuvo la Vara Brillante.

»¡Es mi verdadera magia!

Fue mi momento para gritarle el hechizo:

—¡_Noctu Orfei_…¡

—¡_Noctu Orfei_…¡

—¡… _Aude_…!

—¡… _Aude_…!

—¡_FRAETOR_! —Gritamos ambas al unísono.

Lo había logrado. La chica la cabello marrón logró invocar la magia de la Vara brillante, además, sentí que un brillo en mi corazón había despertado. Era una sensación que había olvidado.

—¡ARCO BRILLANTE! —Gritó la chica, tomándome por sorpresa, porque no había escuchado a nadie más que dijera los nombres que yo usaba en mis espectáculos.

Ahí, la vara se convirtió en luz verde, para luego tomar la forma de un arco. Luego, la chica estiró su cuerda y generó una flecha de magia, la cual disparó hacia el suelo y creó un portal _leyline_. Sentí alegría que no tuviese que explicar su uso. Esa chica tenía tanta conexión con la Vara Brillante, que sus instintos le decían qué hacer. Esa era la sensación que siempre sentía cuando invocaba ese poder, por lo que supe, definitivamente, que era la elegida.

Cuando ingresaron al portal, traté de alejarme del _cockatrice_ y buscar un sitio seguro, donde cree mi propio portal para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia, sin que me descubrieran llegando tarde. El lado bueno es que nadie me descubrió, el lado malo fue que el trío de chicas del bosque apareció en medio de la ceremonia, llamando la atención de una forma no muy sutil que digamos. Hicieron una explosión y quedaron a la vista de todos. Les llamó la atención que no estuviesen vestidas con el atuendo formal de las brujas de Luna Nova.

—¡Lo logramos! —dijo la chica de la Vara Brillante, levantando sus brazos hacia arriba.

Sonreí por el entusiasmo que la chica desprendía. En tanto, las maestras Finnelan y Badcock, así como la directora Holbrook, miraban el objeto que traía.

—¿Será posible? —dijo la maestra Badcock —. Es la aspirante sin dotes mágicos… y tiene el _Chaiohm Solais_.

—No puede ser —dijo la maestra Finnelan—. ¿Por qué lo tiene ella y no Diana? ¿O es que estuvieron en el bosque de Arcturus?

—Qué felicidad —dijo la directora, sonriente, para luego mirarme—. El destino cumplió tu deseo, Úrsula: la elegida por fin ha llegado.

Le devolví la sonrisa a la directora. Mi felicidad era sincera, por las palabras de la maestra Badcock, deduje que la portadora de la Vara Brillante era la chica sin relación alguna con la magia, la escogida para estudiar en Luna Nova. Si no hubiese sugerido la idea de educar a una persona normal, quién sabe si la vara aparecería alguna vez. Tal vez no fui yo quien cambió el destino, pero moví las piedras necesarias para conducirlo al escenario que nos trajo de regreso la esperanza, esa esperanza por recuperar la magia en el mundo.

En otras circunstancias, el consejo estudiantil habría expulsado a las 3 chicas por interrumpir la ceremonia de apertura, un acto tradicional que se respetaba al pie de la letra. No obstante, al ser ellas quienes trajeron la Vara Brillante de vuelta, se les concedió un perdón para ingresar a la academia, con la condición de que siguieran estrictamente las normas de Luna Nova. Eso me trajo recuerdos de la juventud, cuando pasé algo similar con Croix. Si no hubiese sido por el báculo, también habría recibido represalias.

Esa noche, averigüé los nombres de las 3 estudiantes, los cuales me quedaron grabados en la memoria: Lotte Yanson, la chica rubia de lentes; Sucy Manbavaran, la chica de cabello púrpura; y la elegida por la Vara Brillante, la alumna sin capacidad mágica, Atsuko Kagari, a quien llamaríamos cariñosamente «Akko».

* * *

**NOTAS**

***Para entender mejor ese hecho sin precedente, véase la franquicia _The Worst Witch_.**

****El Ministerio Británico de Magia es una institución reguladora, mencionada en la saga _Harry Potter_.**

*****En brujería, un familiar es un espíritu con poder mágico, el cual es invocado por una persona que domina la magia y funge como sirviente de la última.  
**


	4. Epílogo

—… Y esa es la historia que necesitaba revelar, porque el resto ya lo sabes, Akko.

En la sala de descanso de la maestra Chariot, dentro de la academia para pequeñas brujas Luna Nova, la primera estaba sentada, mirando de frente a una de sus alumnas y máxima admiradora, Atsuko Kagari —apodada cariñosamente Akko. Era una estudiante de origen japonés, de cabello castaño y expresión que denotaban un entusiasmo constante. En su entrada a la academia, no gozaba de dotes mágicos y no pertenecía a una casta vinculada a la hechicería. No obstante, ese factor no la detuvo para entrar, porque tenía el sueño de convertirse en una gran bruja como lo fue Shiny Chariot, la persona a quien tenía en frente en ese momento. Su nulo contacto previo con la magia le hizo complicado avanzar en las materias, pero gracias a su perseverancia y la ayuda que recibió personalmente de Chariot, realizó hazañas impensadas para ella y para cualquiera. De todos modos, solía meterse en problemas por su impulsividad, pero asumía su culpa y cumplía con los castigos impuestos a cabalidad.

—Gracias, maestra —dijo la alumna entusiasta.

—No, gracias a ti, Akko. Me siento honrada de ser entrevistada por una de las 7 brujas blancas que tanto hablan los medios.

La de cabello castaño se mostró sonrojada, esbozando una sonrisa tímida:

—Gracias… Pero todo lo que logré junto a mis amigas fue gracias a su ayuda.

—Aun así, hiciste buen uso de la Vara Brillante y ahora eres una celebridad en la comunidad mágica. Tú lograste lo que no pude en mi juventud y estoy feliz que sea así. Con lo que he vivido, no merecía ser la elegida para portar la vara legendaria y ahora prefiero permanecer olvidada por la gente…

Akko mostró una expresión de sorpresa y desagrado.

—¡No! ¡Usted fue una inspiración para mí y para muchos, sin importar las cosas malas! ¡Es por esa razón que quiero escribir mi ensayo y quiero incluir a la gran Shiny Chariot y lo que representó para mí! ¡Merece ser recordada por todos, maestra Úrsula…! ¡Digo… Chariot…! ¡Ay, no sé cómo llamarla!

Mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Chariot la miró serenamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras. Lo tienes merecido por defenderme ante los medios.

—Ay, maestra…

Esa noche, la bruja de Japón estuvo escribiendo en la habitación de su maestra acerca de las vivencias de ambas, su relación y como culminó en unos de los eventos más recordados por el mundo entero: el Vuelo de las 7 Brujas Blancas. Luego de ocurrido el trascendental suceso, la prensa en todo el mundo, tanto mágica como normal, hablaron de ello durante meses. También hicieron énfasis en la reaparición de la polémica Shiny Chariot, quién reveló haber ocultado su identidad, precisamente para que nadie de la comunidad la condenase ni a ella, ni a otros, por los hechos del pasado. Si bien los primeros días, la academia Luna Nova recibió repudio público por parte de la comunidad mágica por aceptarla como maestra, éste fue disminuyendo con celeridad gracias a la potente defensa de una de las Brujas Blancas, Akko, al mencionar que de no haber conocido a tan maravillosa persona, ni siquiera habría concebido su sueño de ser una bruja. Al final, todo resultó en una redención para la predecesora de la Vara Brillante. Por último, recalcaron en repetidas ocasiones que la magia en el mundo había sido restaurada en el día del evento. Las academias ya no dependían de artefactos mágicos para usarla, lo que fue motivo de júbilo para todos los creyentes. Las involucradas pasaron a ser figuras públicas —en especial, Akko, quien dio el golpe definitivo— y el futuro de la comunidad se hizo brillante.

No obstante, lo único que importó esa noche fue terminar un humilde ensayo sobre las vivencias en la academia. Akko no era muy gustosa de escribir porque lo encontraba tedioso, pero como el tema a tratar incluía a quien fuese su inspiración, Shiny Chariot, puso todo su esfuerzo y concentración en terminarlo. Su maestra e ídolo estuvo junto con ella hasta su término, luego de ello, la acompañó a su habitación, despidiéndose de ella, no sin antes recordarle que no despertara a sus compañeras de cuarto, Lotte y Sucy. Al despedirse, la maestra Chariot du Nord, antes llamada Úrsula Callistis, volvió a su cuarto y acarició en el lomo a su ave Alcor antes de acostarse, llevando una alegría que no había sentido sino en sus días como la bruja que quería hacer feliz al mundo, maravillándolo con los encantos de la magia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Crearla fue una sensación increíble y me siento satisfecho con el resultado final.  
****Antes de terminar, responderé el comentario dejado en el capítulo anterior:**

**Guest: Agradecido de todo con tu comentario. Espero que el molesto bicho en mi cabeza (al que algunos llaman «musa inspiradora») se ponga a trabajar y me entregue una nueva idea para un fic de LWA.**

**Ahora me despido, esperando estar nuevamente por acá. Hasta pronto y gracias.**


End file.
